


Douleur sans amour

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anidala, F/M, Fan club de Darth Vader fondé par Kylo Ren : section Soutien moral à notre Seigneur Sith, Feels, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] Son armure n'était rien de plus qu'une cage, emprisonnant son corps et même sa décision de vivre ou de mourir. La haine le maintenait en vie, bien plus que les machines ancrées dans son armure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Douleur sans amour

**Author's Note:**

> Vader me fait vraiment pitié -_-' Du coup, je me débarrasse de ma frustration en écrivant sur lui. Chacun sa méthode.

Il était plus une machine qu'un homme désormais. Son armure médicale faisait tout le travail que son organisme aurait normalement dû effectuer – s'il n'y avait pas eu ce duel perdu sur Mustafar.

Des implants auditifs entendaient à sa place. Des filtres spéciaux lui permettaient de voir à nouveau – mais uniquement un simulacre laid du monde extérieur.

Un synthétiseur parlait à sa place – ses cordes vocales avaient été détruites. Un respirateur le maintenait en vie : l'ensemble était très complexe et très fragile, composé de nombreux tuyaux et d'implants à l'intérieur même de son abdomen.

Il ne pouvait plus se nourrir : tout arrivait par intraveineuse.

Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à se retrouver ainsi diminué. Si physiquement, son armure le rendait impressionnant, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une cage, emprisonnant son corps et même sa décision de vivre ou mourir.

Il ne vivait plus. Il survivait. Son corps entier lui faisait constamment mal. Mais le fait qu'il avait brisé sa propre famille était peut-être le pire à supporter.

Il avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques heures. Bien plus que son propre corps, c'était la perte de sa femme et de leur enfant à naître qui était le plus douloureux. Il parvenait tout juste à supporter la sensation de vide lancinante qu'il ressentait à la manière d'un coup de poignard au niveau de l'estomac. Dans le secret de sa chambre de méditation – tout aussi médicalisée que le reste de l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait –, il enlevait son masque et il pleurait souvent sur la mort de ce rêve de famille idéale. Ce même rêve qui avait été compromis dès le départ par la stupidité du Code Jedi.

Il y avait tellement de haine et de colère en lui, à côté de la tristesse. Il haïssait les Jedi. Il haïssait Palpatine. Il se haïssait lui-même. C'était peut-être cette haine qui le maintenait en vie, bien plus que les machines ancrées dans son armure.

**Author's Note:**

> Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai rejoint le fan-club de Darth Vader ouvert par Kylo Ren :p Je suis directrice de la section « Soutien moral à notre Seigneur Sith », même si c'est vrai que cette fanfiction n'est pas le meilleur moyen de lui remonter le moral (en tout cas, ça montre que je comprends sa douleur, alors on va dire que c'est pareil :p).
> 
> Reviews ? ;)
> 
> Au fait, si vous souhaitez suivre toute mon actu (vu qu'apparemment j'ai rechuté dans l'écriture) et communiquer avec moi plus facilement, j'ai un compte Facebook spécial pour mes activités dans les fandoms : Isa Sidious.


End file.
